Top Ten Games of 2014
Jared's rule for this list is no ports, HD remakes or re-releases of any kind are allowed on the list. Synopsis 10 - Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor - Jared was happy to be wrong about this game, thinking it would be a Lord of the Rings Assassin's Creed game - and it is but there is more to it. The nemesis system is the selling point. Losing to an enemy makes him come back stronger later, and they even fight among themselves for power. 9 - South Park The Stick of Truth - This is one of the funniest games in recent history. It satires video games, RPGs and modern society, and has solid gameplay throughout. This game isn't just a game of the show, this game IS the show. It is like one long South Park episode. Even if you are not a fan of South Park, you should still play it. 8 - P.T. - Technically, this is just a demo, but it is fantastic. Horror games aren't Jared's thing as he doesn't tend to be afraid by them, but P.T. started to scare him. There are a lot of scary moments that are scary on their own without needing a loud screeching sound - most are silent. Constantly going down the same hallway over and over again makes the player start going insane. The best part of the game is the online community as they figured out the secrets to the game to reveal the new Silent Hills game. 7 - Child of Light - This game has one of the best art styles Jared has seen this year. It is a solid RPG, being able to interrupt enemy moves and a controllable firefly to slow down enemies or heal party members. There is also a brief, but enjoyable story. The whole game was an enjoyable, relaxing game and should not be overlooked. 6 - Bayonetta 2 - Jared wasn't a fan of the original, but this game made his excited. It is one of the most gorgeous games on the Wii U. The gameplay is exhilarating and fun to play with all the different mechanics and ways to fight. The bosses are really cool. There are many challenges to unlock, playable characters, and an online mode. Jared also loves the Nintendo costumes - and they are more then just cosmetic. Using an arwing with the Fox costume is really cool. 5 - Super Smash Bros for Wii U - Freakin' Duh. 4 - Hearthstone Heroes of Warcraft - None of the online card games out there can stand up to Heartstone. This game is enjoyable to play and watch. The cards come to life, the spells can be seen coming out of the cards to cause damage. Games are still quick. It's free to play, but you don't need to spend real money to get gold to purchase new cards with daily quests. However, Jared didn't mind spending real money to thank the developers for making such a great game - and he wanted more cards. 3 - Bravely Default - A classic, traditional RPG from Square Enix. It felt oddly refreshing considering the formula is over a decade old. Some advanced tactics can be found especially during boss fights. Jared loves how he can have so many options with his party. Jared was fine with the repetitiveness, and the final moments really sealed it for Jared. Jared is really happy with how the game sold and that Square Enix can really appreciate that going back to basics is what made us fall in love with games in the first place. 2 - Legend of Grimrock II - This game retains the dungeon crawling gameplay that the original had that made Jared's top ten games of 2012 list. Solving puzzles and finding secrets made it just as good, but the developers expanded upon that by creating a large world that connected everything together. It makes the game feel like more of an adventure. 1 - Shovel Knight - For the few Kickstarter successes out there, Shovel Knight is one of the best. Incredible platforming, various environments and items, and some of the best music. More people need to play this game. The only problem Jared had was that it was short, but there is DLC coming. Everyone is praising this game, and that is because it is the best game of the year. Will 2015 be any better? Of course it will. 2015 has Monster Hunter in it. Category:Videos Category:Top Tens